


i could have anything i wanted but I just couldn’t say it out loud

by redbrunja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Movie(s), sort of phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a period of approximately eighteen months where Strike Team Delta's reward for a successful mission was SHIELD sending Clint and Natasha to opposite sides of the globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could have anything i wanted but I just couldn’t say it out loud

There was a period of approximately eighteen months where Strike Team Delta's reward for a successful mission was SHIELD sending Clint and Natasha to opposite sides of the globe.

  
Natasha knew a petty power play when she saw one. It was petty enough that, to her, it doesn't require retaliation, anymore than she'd slap a child for kicking sand at her.  
  
"This is bullshit," Clint said, the minute she picked up the phone. There is a joke to be made about being childish here, but Natasha let it lie on her tongue unsaid. She doesn't want to admit to being pleased that each time SHIELD sent them on separate missions, if it wasn't a risk, Clint will call her to complain about it.  
  
Natasha stood at the window of the beach house SHIELD had her staying at. It was the rainy season of the tiny island she'd been sent to, and the glass was almost opaque with the force of the rain, the white sands and blue water distorted. It was raining so heavily the sound was too staccato to be a relaxing sound, but Natasha liked it anyway.

"Is there a reason you called, Clint?" she asked. This was routine, too. Natasha waited for whatever complaint or amusing anecdote that was Clint's pretext for calling this time, already smiling.   
  
She heard Clint exhale. "I guess not," he said, and Natasha would tell he was about to sign off.  
  
"Do you enjoy phone sex?" she asked, before he could.  
  
There was silence for long enough that Natasha checked that the line was still open.  
  
"Tasha have you hit your head recently?" he asked finally.  
  
"No," she answered. And then, because she was curious, because the thought had crossed her mind, once or twice, listening to his nowhere-in-particular Midwestern accent during phone calls there was no logical reason for them to be having, she asked again, "So do you? Enjoy it?"  
  
"...not especially," Clint said warily. Well, that made sense. Clint hadn't given her the details, but she'd hacked into his file, and she knew that he was partially deaf (although he hide it exceptionally well) and why.

"Hmm," she said, watching the rain streak the glass.  
  
"Nat," Clint started to say. There was a very long silence. "Nat, my mission is going to wrap up within the next twelve hours." There was a question hidden inside those words.

Natasha answered it. "Good hunting," she said, and disconnected the call before she lost her nerve.  
  
Phone sex would be easy. Natasha thought about it that evening, fucking herself on her fingers. It would be easy to slip on a persona, easy to hide. She thought about it, thought about Clint's voice rumbling in her ear. But Clint - Clint would want to see her, more than anything. He'd want to see her back arch as she slid her fingers across her clit, as she pressed three fingers inside and rode her hand. He'd want to see the expression on her face, the sweat on her throat, every twitch of her body as she chased her orgasm. Clint would want to see everything and he would, the worst part about Clint was that he saw her, he saw things that couldn't possibly be there–  
  
Natasha clenched around her fingers, biting any sounds she might have made back.  
  
It wound up being close to thirty six hours later that Natasha walked back from the tiny village where she'd been committing, via lax tax law, an internet connection, and a rented hotel room, a truly impressive amount of electronic larceny, to find Clint sitting the stairs leading up to her deck. He was wearing jeans and a duffle bag rested at his feet.  
  
He had his sunglasses on, his face expressionless.  
  
"Clint," Natasha said levelly, ignoring the coil of heat in her belly. She raised an eyebrow, walked past him not unlock her door.  
  
"I had a hunch," Clint began, as Natasha took off her shoes.  
  
"Your instincts have gotten you into trouble before," she said, facing away, and pulled her sundress over head.  
  
Clint swore behind her, and then his hands were at her hips, turning her to face him.  
  
The kiss - their first kiss - was hard, Clint's mouth ravenous against hers, and she responded in kind, nipping and biting. She hadn't know how much she wanted this, how long she'd been waiting, until just now.  
  
She pulled Clint into the house, shoving him towards the couch as she yanked his t-shirt off. The move knocked his sunglasses to the floor, and she got to see the look in his bright blue eyes when she pushed into down onto the cushions and climbed into his lap.  
  
He ran his hands along her back, across her hips, up to cup her breasts over her bra. She pressed against his touch and moaned, the sound echoing off the empty walls and wooden floors.  
  
She reached down, unzipped his jeans.   
  
A few moments - tugging his jeans open and far enough down his hips that she could free his cock, Clint shifting under her, assisting - and then he was pulling her panties to the side, and she sank down.  
  
She went slow - the only time in this she went slow - memorizing the way his cock felt, how it filled her up. She stilled when he was fully inside her, barely rocking against him. Clint had his hands buried in her hair, his breathing ragged. His eyes were fixed on her face. Natasha placed her hands on his shoulder, nails digging in, and started to move.


End file.
